Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to the field of packaging for gift cards. More particularly, the instant disclosure relates to a gift card folder having a pop-up shelf that projects the gift card from the shelf in a highly visible and attractive manner when the folder is opened. Embodiments of the gift card folder can hold and secure the gift card in a landscape or portrait orientation and secure the gift card folder in a closed position by way of a flap that helps to keep the pop-up shelf compressed in an accordion-like stack.
Description of Related Art
Gift cards are popular gifts, however, they are not always presented in a way that allows the recipient of the gift card to immediately recognize where the gift card can be redeemed or in a way that is personal or fun. Attempts have been made to address this problem, including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,732,459; 6,966,135; 7,584,558; 7,717,347; 7,938,270; 8,499,478; 8,615,910 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 20030150142, 20050258060, 20070169388, 20100043262, 2012028586, 20140150307, 20140319021, but as in any art there is need for improvements.